Cream In Your Lips
by SheBaconBanana
Summary: ..."jangan, nanti lengan bajumu kotor , biar aku yang bersihkan" balas chanyeol sambil menyeringai CHU Chanyeol mencium baekhyun dan menjilat sisa cream yang ada di bibir baekhyun...


Title : Cream In Your Lips

Author : she~

Genre : romance(gagal) , Yaoi

Rating : Tentuin sendiri ^^~

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Bekhyun

Disclaimer : ff ini milik she dan soal cast she hanya meminjam nya saja ^^ *tenang madam sooman nanti she kembalikan chanbaek xD*

Anyeongggg semua ^^~ ini fanfic debut aku. ff ini tercipta dari otak error aku yang tiba tiba ngebayangin gimana kalo baek makan es krim belepotan dibibirnya dan di bersihin sama bibir yeol *kyaaa*. maaf ya kalo judulnya pasaran habis aku bingung mau kasih judul apa. oke dari pada banyak bacon eh maksudnya bacot manding langsung read aja oke. ^^~

Hari ini sangat cerah namun tidak panas sangat pas untuk orang yang sekedar ingin berjalan jalan di taman atau sepasang kekasih yang sekedar ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama. dan hal itu pula yang di lakukan oleh kedua namja yang sebenarnya sepasang kekasih ini.

"yeolliii~ aku ingin ice cream" ujar baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan mata berbinar binar dan waja khas anak kecil dan tentu saja itu membuat chanyeol gemas.  
"eoh . kau ingin ice cream baekki ? baiklah kajja kita beli" chanyeol langsung menarik baekhyun dengan lembut dan kasih sayang.  
Mereka berdua pun membeli ice cream di kedai ice cream yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka mengobrol tadi. setelah membeli ice cream mereka pun memutuskan untuk memakannya di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"terima kasih ice cream nya yeol~" baekhyun tersenyum sambil menatap chanyeol "sama sama baekki. ah ayo kita makan ice cream nya di bawah pohon itu" chanyeol kembali menarik baekhyun untuk duduk bersamanya di bawah pohon.

baekhyun memakan ice cream itu dengan semangat sampai dia tidak sadar bibirnya penuh dengan cream tidak sengaja chanyeol melihat itu seketika otak pervet chanyeol berfungsi.  
"aigoo baekki kau ini seperti anak kecil saja lihat bibirmu penuh dengan cream" ujar chanyeol "eoh ? benarkah ? "ucap baekhyun sambil mencoba membersihkan bibirnya tapi itu belum terjadi karna chanyeol menahan tangannya yang akan membersihkan bibirnya.  
"jangan, nanti lengan bajumu kotor , biar aku yang bersihkan" balas chanyeol sambil menyeringai CHU~ Chanyeol mencium baekhyun dan menjilat sisa cream yang ada di bibir baekhyun. baekhyun terlihat shock tapi perlahan dia mulai menikmatinya dan membalas ciuman chanyeol. setelah dirasa bersih chanyeol pun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah baekhyun yang merona hebat.  
"baekki kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu eoh ? ucap chanyeol menggoda baekhyun.  
"ish kau yang membuatku seperti ini dasar chanyeol babo" balas bekhyun ketus "ah baby baekki saat marah terlihat lebih manis ne ?" chanyeol kembali menggoda baekhyun dan membuat wajah baekhyun kembali memerah "berhenti menggodaku park chanyeol atau aku akan marah padamu" ancam baekhyun "aih ne ne baekki ku tersayang" chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk baekhyun "yeollii~ saranghae neomu saranghae" ucap baekhyun membalas pelukan chanyeol "nado baekki , nado neomu saranghae" balas chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

END

akhirnya fic ku selesai \(^.^)/ pas bagian deket mau end aku bingung harus gimana soalnya ide yang ada di otak aku tiba tiba menghilang dan tergantikan oleh suara kakak yang nyuruh aku ke warung xD *apadah* ini fic aku yang pertama lho atau bisa dibilang ff debut *perasaan tadi di pertama udah bilang ya?* aku orangnya ga terlalu bisa merangkai kata kata *pundung* sebenernya ide cerita buat nulis fic itu banyak ngelewat di otak tapi, apa daya aku bingung nulisnya gimana maafkan keterbatasan otak aku ini *dilemparin kulit pisang* bahkan karna saking ngebetnya pengen nulis, aku harus bertapa mencari ilmu sampe ke negeri china *lebay lu*  
menurut kalian ini oneshot atau drabble ? menurut aku sih ini drabble *readers : udah tau nanya lu* *maafkan she*.  
emmm apa lagi ya ? hahaha kayanya udah segitu dulu deh.  
curhatan nya terlalu banyak ya ? makasih buat yang udah baca maap kalo ada salah nanti aku mau coba bikin lagi.  
oh iya satu lagi, kalo bisa kasih kritik dan sarannya ya soalnya aku masih pemula dan pengen belajar ^^ sekali lagi makasih ^^  
see ya 3


End file.
